1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a control apparatus of a brake system and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, trailers are provided to be connected to a vehicle to transport loads or people without power.
However, in conventional brake systems, when a vehicle and a trailer turn while being mutually connected, since a center of gravity (CG) point and weight of the vehicle change, it is limited to stably brake the vehicle depending on current oscillation information of the trailer. Accordingly, there is a limit in preventing the occurrence of traffic accidents.
Accordingly, recently, an improved control apparatus of a brake system and a method of controlling the same, capable of preventing the occurrence of traffic accidents by stably braking a vehicle according to current oscillation information of a trailer when the vehicle and the trailer turn while being mutually connected, have been continuously researched.
Also, recently, an improved control apparatus of a brake system and a method of controlling the same, capable of further preventing the occurrence of traffic accidents by inducing at least one of driving in concentration and driving with caution of a driver, have been continuously researched.